1 . Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a memory card and a method of manufacturing the same.
2 . Description of the Related Art
As peripheral devices, i.e., a computer, a cellular phone, a digital device (i.e., camera), are being rapidly developed, there may be a need for larger storage capacity. Therefore, a memory card used as a storage medium in peripheral devices may be quickly improving, e.g., memory cards having gigabytes for storage capacity.
However, configurations of the memory cards, such as size, number and location of the contact pads, may vary in accordance with the different types of peripheral devices. Thus, one type of peripheral device, e.g., a computer, a cellular phone, and/or a digital camera, may not be compatible with other types of peripheral devices.
Accordingly, because conventional memory cards may not be compatible with more than one peripheral device, separate memory cards may be required for each peripheral device.